


[podfic] Variations on a Theme, with Tank and Gunfire

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Cover Art, F/M, No Shepard without Vakarian, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Time Loop, Timey-Wimey, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Shepard finds herself reliving the last few years, from finding the beacon on Eden Prime to the battle for Earth. Again, and again, and again. How much can she change? How much should she change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Variations on a Theme, with Tank and Gunfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505809) by [servantofclio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/lt3n1gj2l5clwu3/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%201.mp3?dl=0) (12.4 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:13:35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to servantofclio for giving me permission to podfic this story! I've had it bookmarked in my favorites for a long while before I ever got into podficcing and am excited to try and bring it to life in a different format. 
> 
> Chp 2 has already been recorded and though I have finals next week hopefully I get it finished and uploaded then as well.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vnrgut)

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pn8xrocksrsom1c/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%202%20edit.mp3?dl=0) (14.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:14:05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another cover art. Just because. And yay I'm done with finals! Got this up quicker than expected. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/5b0luloubcmdxgy/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%203.mp3?dl=0) (14 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:13:49


	4. Chapter 4

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/oalvpzq67suk1b0/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%204.mp3?dl=0) (20.9 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:21:22


	5. Chapter 5

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vt2o5iqalexgd4e/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%205.mp3?dl=0) (18.4 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:18:38


	6. Chapter 6

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8t7l0h0pzzkmo4l/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%206%20A.mp3?dl=0%20) (11.4 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:10:56


	7. Chapter 7

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/c2iej5eqnjdlzdp/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%207.mp3?dl=0) (17.9 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:18:00


	8. Chapter 8

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/wuy0a6czcs5f84i/ME%20Variations%20on%20a%20Theme%20chp%208.mp3?dl=0) (7.23 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:12:40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going through my WIP folder and realized I had two chapters past what I'd posted already recorded and just waiting to be edited! So, a whole year later...a small update!


End file.
